


Ryan's Jedi Mind Tricks

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Jones, is there seriously not a hypnosis tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: Bear with me, guys, but new universe.  All you need to know right now is that the Fakes are all supernatural creatures, Ryan's an incubus, Michael's a werewolf, also Michael's a trans guy in this one.  Enjoy this soft porn.Warnings: Hypnosis, which is consented to.  This is a definitively sexual fic but sex does not take place during the hypnosis.





	Ryan's Jedi Mind Tricks

The chatter of digital bullets echoed in the gaming lounge.  Michael and Ryan were both flopped on the big worn couch in front of the screen, Michael with a wide grin on his face and Ryan with an increasing look of panic as both of them mashed furiously at their controllers.

“God fucking—“  Ryan was cursing under his breath as he jumped through the map, dodging bullets.  “Run out of ammo run out of ammo c’mon dammit  _how much fucking ammo do you have?_ ”

Michael’s laugh was savage, his body hunched over his controller as though it would make him run faster.  “What’s wrong, Ryan?  I thought incubi were  _good_  at convincing people to unload!”

“God damn it—“

“Open your mouth and suck the goddamn bullets out of me, Ryan!”  Michael whooped as his next shot found its mark.   _“Yeaaaah,_ just like that, baby!”

Ryan cursed and flopped back against the couch as the score lit up the screen.  Michael’s laughter hadn’t ceased.

“ _Hahaha,_ finally ran out of ammo, Ryan!  Unloaded all over your fuckin’  _face!”_

Ryan glared.  “Rematch, you little bitch.”

“Sure, sure, you sore loser.”  Michael was still chuckling as he navigated the menu screens.  “You know, since you suck so much on your own, maybe it’s only fair to let you try and seduce me mid-game.  Bet you’d still lose.”

Ryan sputtered.  “I-I’m not gonna hypnotize you to win a fucking game of Halo!”

“Pssh, jeez, it was just a joke.”  Michael leaned back on the couch, controller dangling from his hand.  “It’s not like it would even work on me.”

Ryan squinted.  “…Why exactly wouldn’t it work on you?”

Michael held up two fingers.  “One, I’m not a little bitch.  Your Jedi mind tricks can fuck off.  Two…”  He smiled, a little toothier than a normal smile should be.  “I’m not even  _human._ Not gonna catch the words ‘yes master’ coming out of me.”

“It’s not — it’s not a goddamn  _Jedi mind trick._ ”  Ryan rubbed a hand over his face.  “I can’t put specific ideas in your head, all I can do is give you such a massive throbbing boner that there’s not enough blood reaching your brain to form conscious thought.”  He paused, thinking, then admitted: “…At which point most people are pretty suggestible, so… that’s usually where the ‘yes master’ bit comes in.”

Michael’s smile was only growing.  Ryan pulled back uneasily.

“…Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Come on, Ryan, you can’t talk like that and then  _not_ show me.”

“I-I don’t hypnotize my  _friends!”_

“C’mooooon, it’s okay, you’ve got my permission.”  Michael stuck his tongue out between his teeth.  “Unless you think it’s not gonna  _work—”_

Ryan’s hand slid onto Michael’s thigh.

For some reason, it snagged his breath.  The taunts that he’d been about to drawl were all forgotten, his focus narrowed down to the warm pressure of Ryan’s hand on his leg.  His heart was suddenly thumping, nervous butterflies in his chest.  It took effort to meet Ryan’s eyes.  That was a mistake.  Ryan’s gaze was locked on him, focused and hungry, like Michael was a sweet, soft slice of cake, ready to be devoured.

“A-are—“  Michael struggled to speak through his sudden shortness of breath.  The way Ryan was looking at him made him shiver.  “…A-are you—“

Ryan leaned in close, his lips brushing Michael’s neck.  Michael’s brief attempt at speech died.

“Hush,” Ryan whispered.  “You don’t need to talk.  Just  _relax.”_

Like a passing summer storm, the shivers and the butterflies faded, soothed by the caress of Ryan’s voice.  The word “ _relax”_  seeped down Michael’s spine like a cool, soothing drug.  Tension drained from his muscles, his eyes half-closing.  

“Good,” Ryan purred.  “Just like that…”

Ryan pressed a soft, warm kiss against Michael’s neck.  Michael mumbled, sleepily, tilting his head willingly.  He felt so  _good._ When did everything go hazy…?

Ryan’s words tickled against his neck.  “You’re getting wet.  Can you feel it?”

He… he  _could_ feel it.  Michael nodded dizzily, his breath hot and heavy.

“Focus on the sensation.  Feel yourself getting warm, slick, ready for me.  It feels  _so_ good, doesn’t it?”

Ryan’s fingers were trailing up the inside of Michael’s thigh, slow, light.  Michael’s vision was starting to swim.  His body felt warm, sensitive, but so  _heavy_ , like he was sinking down into the softness of the couch.  He couldn’t make himself move as Ryan’s hand wandered higher.

“You’re spreading your legs for me.  Do you even realize you’re doing that?”  Ryan chuckled softly.  “You want more, don’t you?  Your tight little cunt needs something sliding inside, stuffing you nice and full…”

Another sound slipped out of Michael, weak and needy.  Ryan’s grip tightened on Michael’s thigh.

_“Squeeze.”_

Michael gasped as he obeyed, clenching tight around nothing.  The pleasure was an overwhelming thump in his head, so powerful he couldn’t see straight.  It felt like he was floating, like the pleasure was going to crest with Ryan’s hand still resting on his thigh…

“Good boy.  Now prove yourself wrong and say ‘yes, master.’”

“Y-yes…”  Michael’s voice drifted back to him at Ryan’s command.  Every brush of Ryan’s lips against his neck seemed to tickle down his spine and slide between his legs.  “Yes m-master…”

“Mmm,  _good._ Now, I just need you to do one more thing before I let you go…”

Michael could feel Ryan’s smile against his neck.  

“You’re gonna let me win the next Halo match, aren’t you?”

Michael nodded without hesitation.  “Y-yes… yes…”

“Mmmh, there we go.  Feels good to be right.”

Ryan pulled away.  The world suddenly washed back, clear and abrupt, and Michael blinked as though water had been splashed on his face.  He shook his head, his swaying gaze wandering until it found Ryan.

“And  _that’s_ why it’s not fair for me to hypnotize you during a game.”  Ryan smirked and flicked his fingers lightly under Michael’s chin.  “Still… you got out two whole words that weren’t a response to a command.  You should be  _very_ proud.”

Even though the fog had cleared, Michael’s breath was still heavy.  “Wh-why…”

“Don’t be embarrassed.  There’s not really a way to resist it.”

“Wh-why’d you fuckin’  _stop_?”

The smile snapped off of Ryan’s face.  He pulled back sharply.  “Because you can’t  _consent_ while hypnotized, jesus!  I was just proving a point, I wasn’t gonna  _fuck_ you like that!”

“Nnnh, you goddamn  _should.”_ A snarl was creeping back into Michael’s voice.  He leaned forward, following Ryan’s retreat.  “Thought I was gonna fucking jizz untouched, you bastard.”  

It was Ryan’s turn to look flustered.  His eyes were wide, a blush spreading across his face.  “M-Michael…”

“I’m consenting  _now,_ all right?  Do it again.”  

“I… oh f-fuck…“

Michael crawled into Ryan’s lap, straddling him, pinning him against the back of the couch.  He was still hard and throbbing, his breath heavy as he met Ryan’s stunned gaze.

“Do.  It.   _Again_.”


End file.
